


transcendence

by mrmurdock



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, basically just what i want to happen, not very good yolo, they all get a happy ending, transcendence fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrmurdock/pseuds/mrmurdock
Summary: what i think transcendence would be like for all the characters.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Hope Diyoza & Jordan Jasper Green, John Murphy/Emori, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw, madi griffin/luca
Kudos: 11





	transcendence

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a rough first draft. sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar!

transcendence   
what i think transcendence would be like for all the characters.

  
clarke:  
basically the end of 7x16. her surrounded by everyone she loves. when they age and die it starts again from the beach with fake lexa. she doesn’t remember anything when it restarts.

raven:  
the ring. on those 6 years with spacekru. except shaw, finn, clarke, octavia, sinclair and abby are there. just an endless loop of them all in those 6 years. the loop restarts when they leave for the elgius ship.

octavia:  
on skyring. except lincoln is there. they watch hope grow up. they age and die. it restarts at the moment that diyoza gives birth.

murphy and emori:  
murphy’s mind space in 7x16. sanctum castle overlooking the desert where they first met. all their friends and family are there in the castle as well. they age and die. when they die it restarts.

jackson and miller:  
they’re in a cabin overlooking a beach. they have two kids, a girl and a boy. they’re the perfect little family. they age and die and then it restarts.

hope and jordan:  
the bunker, mainly the rec room. except both their families are there; marper, diyoza, des, echo, gabriel and octavia. they dance every night as gabriel play piano. they age and die and then it restarts.

echo:  
on skyring. basically a loop of the 5 years she spent there with gabriel, hope and orlando except bellamy is there too. timeloop ends when the guards come to get orlando. loop restarts and she has no memory.

gabriel:  
he’s with the children of gabriel except all his new friends and family are there; echo, hope ect. he’s in his original body but he also can shapeshifter into Xavier. he ages, he dies and it restarts.

indra and gaia:  
they’re with the people they love; gaia’s father, indra’s parents, octavia, and the rest of them. they get to live happily ever after. when they die it restarts.

niylah:  
it’s her in her fathers shop. she’s with her parents. when she dies it restarts and she has no memory 

levitt:  
in the forest on earth. he’s basically a grounder. when he dies it restarts and he has no memory.

madi and luca:  
sanctum farm house. with Picasso and all their friends and family. they get to grow old together. when they age and die it restarts when they’re teenagers. they don’t remember anything when it restarts.


End file.
